The Legend of Grienth
by Splashley07
Summary: Syaoran is the member of an elite-fighting group. Only after being accepted into their ‘inner circle’ does he learn what they’re really about. At first he accepted being a cold-blooded killer but after kidnapping a princess he begins to rethink his


Diclaimer: I do not own CCS. The ladies at CLAMP do. I do own any other characters in this story that aren't apart of that anime and/or any other series or video games.  
  
Summary: Syaoran is the member of an elite-fighting group. Only after being accepted into their 'inner circle' does he learn what they're really about. At first he accepted being a cold-blooded killer but after kidnapping a princess he begins to rethink his entire existence. Now he must keep Hetori from reaching the royal inheritance, a golden necklace that allows its user to posses great magic. His once cold heart slowly warms as time goes by. Is there room for love?  
  
Author's note: Before you read I will take the liberty of explaining some things to you. This story is an AU (alternate universe) meaning that different technologies can coincide in the same time period. It is a bit like Star Wars with the older look living with the superior technology. It is not meant to be a sci-fi but more of a fantasy where anything can happen.  
  
In this story I have taken the liberty of adding magic; however, I do put a limit on its usage. I believe that limiting magic allows for a more interesting plot line and further character development. Another interesting thing to note is the name similarities for some of the characters. You could say I was inspired by previous works and felt compelled to make a similar character. Any and all characters that seem similar, but are not, an already existing one are made of pure coincidence. It is not my intention to copy other works and call it my own.  
  
As you read this story you will note that while I do base the story on both of the stars from Cardcaptor Sakura, I do seem to favor Syoaran Li. No matter how many years go by he is still my favorite. I apologize in advance for any accidental Sakura bashing. Another thing you may notice is how the characters can change personalities very often. I like to keep them free and able to change without building everything up. You could say they have 'hidden personalities'. You will also notice that some characters make 'cameos'. What can I say? *winks* For future reference, this is my 2nd fanfiction and my 1st serious one. I hope to continue my writing and I also hope you enjoy the story.  
  
The Legend of Grienth  
  
Chapter 1: The Princess and the Thief  
  
A gentle breeze blew by as pair of travelers sat on a small hill. One of them, who was wearing a red coat that covered his entire body, laughed. The younger one in black looked up at him puzzled.  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
"Nothing, really. You know when you think of something really funny and you can't help but laugh? Yup, that's it."  
  
"Why do adults do strange things and then accuse the youth of bewildering behavior?"  
  
"Awfully big words, don't you think Syaoran?"  
  
"I make it a point to sound smarter than I really am, Rangel." This made the man laugh harder.  
  
The wind quickened its pace and Rangel wrapped the top part of his coat around his face. Syaoran pulled up a scarf and stared at his friend. "Graska said something about a new mission for the 'inner circle'. You heard about it yet?"  
  
Rangel looked at him. "Ya, I heard of it. Why?"  
  
Syaoran stood up and balled his hands into fists. "Aren't you excited?! A new mission! All I ever do is petty thievery...It's not very fun."  
  
Rangel smiled. "You're fourteen. Give it a couple of years and you'll get some interesting cases." Apparently this was no consolation as the youth continued to pine over becoming a great fighter for the inner circle. 'Besides,' Rangel thought. 'Once you get in, you don't come back out.' He closed his eyes recalling how their leader Hetori "got rid" of someone if they tried to leave. It made him sick to his stomach. 'Hetori has no mercy. All of his henchmen are killing machines that live for battle. I don't want Syaoran to become that.'  
  
"Rangel, why are you so quiet all of a sudden? Something bothering you?"  
  
"Just thinking. Say, you think Hetori will be mad if we're a little late coming back?"  
  
"Are you crazy?! Of course he will! Out of curiosity, why?"  
  
"Just thought I'd have a few more hours to myself. We should be getting back." With that he grabbed the pack next to him and made his way east.  
  
*~*~Later that evening in Hetori's chambers~*~*  
  
A tall young man with long purple hair sat on a large throne. He twirled a strand of hair between his fingers, softly humming to himself. He looked casually at a servent. "Are Rangel and Syaoran back yet? I wish to talk to them."  
  
"They just got back sir. Shall I go fetch them?"  
  
"Please do. And hurry, I'm growing impatient as we speak." When the servant left, the man picked up a clump of grapes and began eating them. Within one minute the servant returned. "Ah, Rangel and Syaoran. How do you do?"  
  
Syaoran looked at the man, surprised. 'How did Hetori know who I was?'  
  
Rangel bowed and signaled for Syaoran to do the same. "What do you wish from us, Hetori?"  
  
The man thought for a little while as if trying to recall something. "Your young companion. I am impressed with him. I need a new fighter on my squad."  
  
Rangel winced as his worst nightmare was about to come true. "May I ask whom he will be replacing?"  
  
"Gareth. He hasn't been cutting it lately. I got rid of him last night." At this remark he cracked a small laugh.  
  
This made Rangel wince even more. 'Now Syaoran's in the middle. What have I done?'  
  
Hetori sat up in his chair. "Come here boy. I want to take a look at you."  
  
Syaoran stood up and walked over. "Sir, I am honored to even be considered by you." Hetori placed his hand on the boy's cheek.  
  
"So young. So useful." He smiled. 'Easy to brainwash.'  
  
"Tell me sir," Syaoran asked, interrupting Hetori's thoughts. "What happened to Gareth? Was he demoted or fired?"  
  
Hetori looked up at the innocent youth. "I killed him."  
  
*~*~Two years later~*~*  
  
Eight men stood around a table laughing to themselves. "This is going to be our biggest heist yet!" exclaimed one of them. He elbowed his partner in excitement.  
  
A sixteen-year-old boy stood in the corner with his arms folded. "Idiots, they talk about it as if it's already happened." He stared at the adults and scoffed. "Counting their eggs before they hatch. How stupid."  
  
As the boy said this, Hetori approached the table. "Gentlemen, come to order. As you know I have been planning this mission for a while." He smiled as a few people whispered: 'Hetori's a genius'. "You may also be aware that pulling this off will get us a lot of ransom money. But that's not what I'm after." The men looked him, puzzled. "I want the throne. That's what I'm getting out of this."  
  
The boy in the corner looked up in surprise. "So that's why he's going to all this trouble to capture the princess. Power...figures."  
  
"Syaoran?" A man in a red coat tapped the boy on the shoulder.  
  
"What is it Rangel? Back from the crusades already?"  
  
"Hai. I was wondering, are you going on this particular escapade?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Ah, I see." Rangel licked his lips and stared at his old friend. 'He's changed. Of course, they all do eventually. But the others became fighting machines while Syaoran became...numb.' Numb, the word hung in his mind like medicine that refuses to wear off. 'He doesn't care anymore. At first Syaoran was appalled at Hetori's behavior. He refused to kill. But now,' Rangel remembered how Hetori 'conditioned' new people. After all, he had been conditioned himself. 'Punishment. He punished us for flinching. He rewarded us for killing. At first it was hard, but after a while you get used to it. You become...numb.' Rangel sighed. 'I wish I had never gotten into this mess.'  
  
*~*~The palace of King Fujitaka~*~*  
  
A servant went running to the other side of a large courtyard. She slowed down as she neared a white canopy. Underneath the canopy sat a girl in an elegant pink dress. "Princess Sakura, I bring news."  
  
The princess looked up from the book she had been reading. Her shocking green eyes pierced into the servant's amethyst ones. "Who sends a message?"  
  
"A lord Drenshaw of the castle Caiden."  
  
"Let me see the letter" She opened and read it, dreading what it might say.  
  
Dear Princess Kinomoto Sakura,  
  
I am calling you on behalf of a conversation your father and I had. He wishes you to be married to a sensible, politically sound gentleman. He also wishes you a comfortable living. All of these I can more than provide for. Will you accept my proposal?  
RSVP as soon as you can.  
  
Sincerely,  
Sir Drenshaw of the castle Caiden  
  
Sakura sighed. "Another proposal." "Mi' lady's been receiving many a proposal lately. Perhaps your father is hinting something?"  
  
"Drop the act Tomoyo. No one's watching." She smiled as the servant sat down next to her.  
  
"Just trying to blend. So Sakura-chan, What are you going to do?"  
  
"Refuse of course. I have no urge to marry someone I don't know and have no feelings for. I mean, I don't even know how old he is!"  
  
"Well Sakura, you are sixteen. Most princesses your age are married by now."  
  
"Yes, yes. I know." Sakura sighed. "Perhaps I should speak to my father. Maybe I can convince him to let me marry whomever I wish."  
  
"Good luck." Tomoyo laughed to herself.  
  
"Just you wait Tomoyo. I'll convince him." She walked with dignity as she approached the palace. 'Just tell him what you think.' Sakura grew nervous as she came to the door of her father's study. She swallowed. "Here goes..." She opened the doors.  
  
"Ah, Sakura. What brings you to my study?" The king looked up from his maps that were sprawled all over his desk. "Tell me what's on your mind."  
  
"Father, why are you pressing me to get married? Don't you want me to be happy?"  
  
"Of course I do."  
  
"Then let me marry for love."  
  
Fujitaka smiled sadly. "I'm afraid I must trust my own judgement when it comes to this matter. Your mother and I met and married the same way. I loved her with all my heart."  
  
Sakura looked at the ground. "I don't think I'll learn to love the way you did. I just can't."  
  
"It will take a while. You'll learn to love eventually."  
  
Sakura sighed. It was no use. She would end up marrying some rich old man and spend the rest of her days trying to find happiness in her situation. "I think I'll go lie down for a while father." She closed the door to his office leaving him to study his perplexing maps. She turned when she heard footsteps coming down the hallway.  
  
"Morning kaijou. Nice weather, eh?"  
  
"I'm not a kaijou...Touya." Sakura responded through gritted teeth. She looked at her older brother and soon to be king. "What's it like to be married, Touya?"  
  
"If you can call it marriage." Touya scoffed.  
  
"Exactly. I don't want to live with that."  
  
"I see. Worried about marriage? I never see my wife. She's always in her chambers, dressing herself like a doll. I suppose when I become king she'll join me in the throne room, but I doubt it will be much different."  
  
Sakura nodded in thanks before going back to the courtyard. She walked up to Tomoyo and angrily slumped into her chair.  
  
Tomoyo laughed in effort to ease the tension. "Not very lady-like miss Kinomoto."  
  
Sakura turned over, looking a way from her friend. "Not now, Tomoyo. I'm not in the mood." She sighed. "I think I'll go to my chambers now. Coming?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
*~*~Midnight at the palace~*~*  
  
Sleep soon took the young princess as the stuff of dreams wove their way through her mind. Unfortunately, not everyone around her was asleep. A dark figure rested calmly outside the girl's window, waiting for the right opportunity. Only as the clock struck midnight, did he finally move from his resting-place.  
  
The figure slowly opened the window. He crept into the room and soundlessly made his way to her bed. "So you're the princess." He whispered. "Not half bad." He smiled from beneath the black cloth that covered the bottom half of his face. He then pulled out a handkerchief and covered her mouth with it.  
  
The princess awoke with a start as she felt a pair of hands tying her wrists and ankles together. She tried to scream but realized there was a gag over her mouth. She kicked at the figure before it could secure the knot at her feet. She then got up and tried to run to the door but the ropes around her feet made her trip. Before she could get up again she was struck in the back of the head.  
  
The figure in black removed his mask. "Damn." Syaoran sat on the floor, trying to catch his breath. The princess had knocked the wind out of him when she kicked him in the stomach. "Impressive, princess. You've obviously had some training." He picked her up and walked to the window. "Now you're in Hetori's hands." With that he leaped out into the black night.  
  
*~*~Hetori's prison chambers~*~*  
  
Sakura awoke again with a start. She sat up and squinted through the darkness. She made an outline of some sort. Long, black, vertical lines. "BARS!!!" She ran up, afraid of what she might discover. She felt them, their long cold darkness smooth in her hands. She, Kinomoto Sakura, was in a dungeon cell. She had been abducted. Sakura fell to her knees crying. "Why? Who would do such a thing? I want to go home!"  
  
A voice answered her cries. "Don't be such a pathetic baby. Is this the same princess who knocked the wind out of me earlier or not?"  
  
"That was you? Why did you kidnap me?!"  
  
"I was following orders. I came down here thinking I would find a stubborn fighter, not a silly little girl that cries before she even analyzes the situation."  
  
"Huh? What do you mean? I'm in a cell! I'm supposed to cry."  
  
"Answer me this miss know-it-all. Since when did crying solve anyone's problems?"  
  
Sakura thought for a moment. She then turned toward the sound of the voice. "What else am I supposed to do?!"  
  
"Try thinking of how you should act in front of the man that ordered your capture. Try coming up with ways to escape when given the chance. Try finding some kind of weak spot in your cell you can use to your advantage. All of these are more productive than crying."  
  
"You've been in a cell before, haven't you?"  
  
"Look, I'm not trying to help you. I'm trying to get you to shut up. How about you think of what your going to do with your time until my master summons you. Does that sound good?" He sounded annoyed and in a hurry so Sakura decided to agree.  
  
"Hai, that sounds good." She crawled to the back corner of her cell and buried her face into her knees. "Daddy," she whispered. "I want to go home." She cried herself to sleep.  
  
*~*~Hetori's chambers~*~*  
  
"You called me, Hetori?" Syaoran stood up from his low bow and waited for his boss to answer. Knowing Hetori, that could take a while. The young man picked up a glass of wine and offered it to Syaoran, who declined.  
  
"You did a fine job catching that...wench...for me." Hetori emphasized the word 'wench'. Syaoran knew why. Hetori had no respect for women and never would. It didn't bother Syaoran any. It's not like he cared. Hetori adjusted his position in the chair he was sitting in and took a sip of his wine. "Bring the girl to me. She's been in that cell since yesterday. I suppose she's earned the right to grace me with her presence." He continued to sip on the wine as Syaoran went to go get Sakura.  
  
*~*~Sakura's cell~*~*  
  
Sakura awoke stiffly as she put her hand on the cold floor. She sat up and stretched her back but she still winced in pain. "Guess I'd better get used to it. I'm going to be here a while." She bolted upright when the sound of footsteps could be heard echoing down the hallway. She waited anxiously to see who was there.  
  
She gasped as a handsome young man no older that she came and unlocked the cell. She smiled, convinced he was some sort of rescuer. No one that handsome could be evil. He walked up to her until he stood about five feet away.  
  
"Stop smiling princess. You obviously don't know who I am."  
  
Sakura put a hand over her mouth. 'No!' she thought. 'It can't be.' It was the same person who had talked to her last night; it was the same person who kidnapped her. She looked at the ground in anguish, her hopes crushed in one single moment.  
  
The young man mockingly smiled. "What are you going to do? Cry?"  
  
Sakura looked up at him with anger in her eyes. She gritted her teeth. "I hate you."  
  
"Really. And I should care because?"  
  
Sakura hesitated, then held out her hands to be cuffed. "I admit defeat." He locked the cuffs around her and yanked her to a standing position. "One more thing sir. I hope you burn for this."  
  
"I probably will miss."  
  
*~*~Hetori's chambers~*~*  
  
"Miss Kinomoto Sakura. How do you do?"  
  
Sakura stood with her head hung. 'I'm so tired. I don't feel like being interrogated right now.' She winced as the young man who had retrieved her from her cell kicked the back of her legs.  
  
"Answer Lord Hetori." The young man roughly told her.  
  
Sakura wearily looked up at the purple-haired 'Lord'. "You asked how I'm doing? I feel like the bottom of a dirty animal cage."  
  
Hetori laughed at her remark. "How amusing. And I was convinced that princesses were always polite. Very descriptive Miss Sakura." He continued to laugh to himself.  
  
Sakura looked at him through her matted hair. "I'm glad you think it's funny but I think you should shove it for a moment and hear me out."  
  
Hetori stopped laughing immediately and stared, bewildered, at her sudden confidence. Realizing she was out of place, he narrowed his eyes and sat back in his chair. "Why the sudden confidence Sakura. Did someone say something?"  
  
Syaoran blanched. 'If the princess tells him it was me he'll punish me and never let me forget it.'  
  
'This is my chance to get back at the one who put me in this place.' She lowered her face until her hair shrouded her eyes in shadow. "The one who brought me here told me I should be less pathetic and be more of a stubborn mule." She laughed to herself as Hetori told Syaoran to take her back to her cell.  
  
"And when your done I want you to come back here and we'll have a...talk." Syaoran pulled Sakura back to her cell and locked the door.  
  
Sakura smiled at her revenge. "Before you leave I want to know your name."  
  
The youth hesitated. "Why should I tell you?"  
  
"So I don't have to refer to you as 'that kid' or 'the jerk'.  
  
Syaoran was incredibly irked by Sakura's sudden leap to victory over him. "My name Li Syaoran."  
  
"Syaoran? You mean young wolf? How kawaii..."  
  
"Yea, kawaii." He replied with sarcasm and annoyance. "Thanks to you I get to be punished." He stalked off.  
  
"Whatever you get will be too good for you!" Sakura sat back down and contemplated on how she would escape.  
  
*~*~The next morning~*~*  
  
Sakura hummed to herself as she tried to find a comfortable position. She picked up a rock and etched in another tick mark on the wall. "Tomorrow will be my third day here." She sighed. "I've been all over this cell. Not a single weak point. She sat down and realized there was nothing else to do. Then, a thought struck her. 'That kid, Syaoran. As mean as he was to me, he still helped me out. I wonder what he meant by getting punished?'  
  
A pair of footsteps came up to her cell. A tall man in a red coat unlocked the door. He walked up to her and held out a pair of cuffs. "Hetori wants you."  
  
Sakura laughed. "Of course he does."  
  
"Syaoran wasn't kidding. You did have a change in character."  
  
"You know him?"  
  
"I'm his best friend. The name's Rangel."  
  
"Tell me...Rangel. What did Syaoran mean by getting punished?"  
  
"He was punished?! He didn't tell me."  
  
"So what does being punished mean, exactly?"  
  
Rangel looked at the ground. "Hetori's waiting miss. We'd better get going." He clipped the cuffs onto her wrists and walked her to Hetori's chambers. When they got there, Hetori was too busy snacking on caviar to notice their presence. He continued to ignore them until the last bit of food was gone.  
  
"Ah, Rangel. You've brought her. Set her down in front of me."  
  
"Sir?" Rangel looked up at his master, somewhat appalled.  
  
"Are you questioning an order?" Hetori sat forward like a cat ready to pounce. He barred his teeth. "Need I demonstrate my power in this place?"  
  
Rangel looked up with uncertainty before having Sakura sit on the floor in front of Hetori.  
  
"Good," Hetori replied, licking his lips. "We know what happens when you disobey me"  
  
In Sakura's mind everything came together. 'They don't respect him. They fear him!' She remembered the look on Syaoran's face after he left her to her cell. It was on of pure fear. 'Punishment, he must beat them or something!' Sakura suddenly felt guilty. 'As mean as Syaoran was, he wasn't evil. I could sense that his heart longed to be freed and yet I put him through that turmoil...that pain.'  
  
Sakura was snapped out of her thoughts as Hetori stood up and approached her. He knelt down and put a hand on her cheek. Her once proud expression changed to sheer terror as he smiled at her menacingly. Now she understood why even the toughest of men would bow to his will. He looked her over before standing up and approaching Rangel.  
  
"Rangel," he said with sadness in his voice. "I'm sorry, but you've lost your faith." Sakura stared in horror as Rangel fell to the ground and lay still. She looked up only to see a smile etched on Hetori's face.  
  
'He enjoyed it! He enjoyed Rangel's death!' She looked forward as his footsteps drew nearer. He grabbed her by her hair and made her look him in the eye.  
  
"Your father is devastated without you. He is willing to give me the throne. Thanks to you I will have ultimate power." He threw her down and ordered one of his men to take her back to her cell. While walking down the corridor Sakura shed a tear.  
  
"Now I know..." was all she could say.  
  
*~*~That night~*~*  
  
Sakura again awoke to the sound of footsteps coming down the hallway. "Not again!" She feared having to look into that evil man's face. The door was swung open and a pair of dark hands grabbed her as she was thrown over someone's shoulder. "Who are you?!"  
  
"Quit yelling or we'll be caught!"  
  
Sakura immediately recognized the voice. "Syaoran!" She paused. "Why did you come for me?"  
  
Syaoran didn't say anything he just set her down and looked her in the face. "I'll let you on the ground if you promise to run."  
  
"Why, are you kidnapping me?"  
  
"I'll explain when we get out of here." He grabbed her hand and dragged her down a long black corridor. After what seemed like hours of running he finally slowed down. Sakura stared at him astonished. He wasn't even out of breath!  
  
Sakura bent down and tried to clear her parched throat. "Since you won't tell me why, tell me when?"  
  
"Your awfully impatient. I'm taking you down a shortcut."  
  
"Shortcut?! Since when is a million miles short?!"  
  
"Compared to the rest of this place..."  
  
"Okay, okay. I understand. But still, shortcut?"  
  
He grabbed her hand once again began his pursuit of a way out. Soon Sakura couldn't take anymore and she fell onto the hard stony ground. Syaoran sighed angrily before picking her up and carrying her the rest of the way. When he finally did reach the exit it was almost morning and he sat down to rest. Sakura began to stir when the first rays of sunlight peeked over the mountains.  
  
"Morning? When did we leave?"  
  
"Midnight...exactly. You sleep through anything, you know that? I could have walked into a flea market and you have slept right through it all." He leaned back on the wall of Hetori's palace.  
  
Sakura looked up startled. "We're not still here are we?!"  
  
"We're here. That's where we are. How can we not be where we are?"  
  
"I meant why are still at-wait a minute. Was that sarcasm I heard? Could you have just made a joke?  
  
Syaoran just stared at her until she finally broke the uncomfortable silence. "I mean, won't he just find us again?"  
  
"One, my princess, I was tired from carrying both you and me last night. Two, Hetori never comes out to this side of his palace and three, even if he did, he's probably too busy negotiating with your father for the throne right now."  
  
"My father." Sakura could only imagine what he could be doing in order to get her back. "We have to go tell him right away! We have to tell him I'm safe!"  
  
Syaoran looked at here with a confused look on his face. "Why should I?"  
  
Sakura huffed at him. "I figured you wouldn't go. In that case I'll go myself." She stood up and was about to leave when he grabbed her arm.  
  
"You can't do that."  
  
"Why not?! I can do whatever I want! You're not my boss!"  
  
"Technically I am. I kidnapped you fair and square."  
  
"You were kidnapping me! I knew it. Care to tell me why?!"  
  
Syaoran stared at her for a moment before answering. "Revenge."  
  
"Revenge?! REVENGE!!!??? First you kidnap me to follow orders and now you kidnap me for revenge!?" She was to angry to think of anything else to say and consented to glaring angrily at him, waiting for her answer.  
  
"Hetori killed my friend Rangel. He killed my father. He killed every decent person I ever knew. And worst of all, he made me forget what it is to feel." He stood up and faced her. "Don't you get it?! I can't feel anything! I don't feel any remorse when I kill someone and I live from day- to-day thinking 'maybe I'll die, maybe I won't. I really don't care either way.' I want to be able to remember happiness, love, and compassion. I may never regain those feelings but at least I will rest better knowing I hurt Hetori's perfect plan for world domination."  
  
Sakura stared into his eyes, those deep, auburn eyes. She had never realized it before. But, she wasn't going to be his slave, not without a fight. "I don't care. You can take me along with you but I'm warning you now. I'll put up a fight." With that she sat down and crossed her arms resolutely. "I think I'll rest a while longer. Oh, and one more thing..." With that she stuck out her tongue and slumped into an uncomfortable sleep.  
  
After he was sure she was completely asleep, Syaoran spoke up again. "You can be such a gaki sometimes, miss Kinomoto. Still, there's something about you; something I can't quite place..." He sat thinking for a moment. 'What is it about this girl that makes me think this way? It's so strange...' He sighed before settling into sleep himself. After all, he hadn't done so in what seemed like an eternity.  
  
END OF CHAPTER!!!  
  
Well...what do you peeps think? I'm thinking of entering this in a fanfic contest at my school. I figure people will read this one more than my other one. Parodys aren't very popular anyway...or so I've noticed. Don't worry about not knowing what's going to happen or if I'll ever update. I have to finish before spring break so...YA!! See you all in the review section. Criticism accepted...*hides* don't hurt me... 


End file.
